I Don't Need You
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Mamoru finds out Usagi is with child, and leaves her. Seiya does his best to help her and her son. 18 years later, the young son meets up with his father for the first time. (R&R) (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Need You  
  
By: Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~  
  
AN: Do not say I'm copying Saiyan Warrior's fan fic, I am Saiyan Warrior. I decided to get a new user on fan fiction.. anyways..with extra time on my hands, I decided to rewrite this fic. Enjoy!  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon..  
  
~~  
  
It was a bright, sunny, happy morning. Everything was going well. Nothing could ruin this perfect day. Nothing in the world.  
  
Usagi laid on her bed, next to Mamoru. A small smile on upon her face as she cuddled up next to her lover. Mamoru pulled the blankets up and planted a kiss on Usagi's cheek, who blushed slightly.  
  
"Mamoru.." Usagi murmured as she laid her head on his chest. "We'll be together forever right?"  
  
"Of course, Usagi-chan.. what kind of question is that?" Mamoru answered.  
  
~  
  
Usagi sat alone at the small kitchen table in her apartment, staring down at her dark coffee in its dark green mug. She sighed saddly as she recalled that day, 18 years ago, Mamoru told her he would be there for her.  
  
'What a damn lying bastard..' Usagi thought.  
  
18 years ago, she told Mamoru that she was pregnat with their child. Oh boy what a mistake that was. At once, Mamoru had packed up his things and left, saying it wanted nothing to do with the child. Nothing at all. She was alone for awhile, shocked. She couldn't believe how Mamoru, the love of her life, had treated her, but then, Seiya came along and helped her through. At sometimes, she wished that she could marry Seiya, and then her son would have a man who earned the title, 'Father.'  
  
A young man had entered the kitchen, towel drying his jet black hair. He yawned as he tried to rub the sleep away from his bright blue eyes he had gotten from his mother. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a baggy red sweater.  
  
"Good morning, Kakeru.." Usagi greeted with a small nod, taking a sip from her coffee. She glanced up. "Where are your glasses?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, mom... my glasses?" Kakeru blinked. "Uhh.. in my backpack I guess.." he really didn't have that bad of vision, but he had a hard time seeing from a distance. "I don't think I'd need them today.."  
  
"You need them everyday, Kakeru-chan.." Usagi answered. "Specially at work.. and I'm sure you have work today.. like every other day.. even if it is Saturday.." Kakeru nodded with a sigh.  
  
"Alright..." Kakeru walked down in the hall and entered the last door to his right.  
  
His room was pretty cleaned. His bed, blue sheets, was made, a few ramdom clothes laid upon it, other then that, it was fine. His desk was right across from the bed, a computer upon the desk, along with a phone, a lamp, and a photo of his girl friend (who you will get to know in the next chapter) and him in the park. It was pretty small, but he didn't mind. He was hardly home anyways.  
  
He picked up his backpack from the floor and dug throught it. He stopped when he came upon a black case. Kakeru opened it and pulled out a thin lens, dark blue, small framed glasses. He placed them on and snapped the case shut. The teen threw the case on his bed and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm off to the acrade.." Kakeru yelled. "See you later, mom."  
  
"Bye, Kakeru-chan!" Usagi called setting her empty mug in the kitchen sink.  
  
Kakeru nodded as he walked down the hall of the apartment building. He took three flights of stairs and found himself at the bottom floor. Soon enough, he was at the acrade.  
  
~~  
  
Kakeru pulled on a green robe and glanced around the empty acrade. It was abit early for anyone to be here yet. Even Andrew wasn't there. He sat behind the counter, tapping his fingers against the wooden desktop.  
  
"Stupid faggot father of mine..." Kakeru mumbled, pounding his fist against the desktop. "If it wasn't for him, I could be sleeping in.. but I have to give up my weekends just to support mom and me. That jerk..."  
  
The sliding door of the acrade opened, and Andrew had entered, "Hey there, Kakeru.. abit early, huh?" Kakeru nodded. "Just abit.." he yawned.  
  
~~  
  
It was now ten o'clock in the morning. Kakeru was sweeping around the acrade, half asleep while Andrew cleaned a few screens of the video games that weren't in use, "So, Kakeru.. have any plans for after highschool?"  
  
Kakeru shurgged, "I don't know yet..still thinking..I might go to America to study for a few years.. make sure I get a better job then my so called father... I hate that man!" he gripped the broom handle abit harder.  
  
Andrew sighed, "Take it easy, Kakeru.. I'm sure he has a good reason why he left..."  
  
"I'd like to hear it." Kakeru mumbled as he placed the broom up against the wall. He walked over to the trash can and pulled out the black bag. He tied it close and walked out back as soon as the sliding door of the acrade opened.  
  
A tall man wearing a dark green jacket with a long sleeved black shirt under it and a pair of jeans had entered. He had the same jet black hair like Kakeru. It was Mamoru.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Need You  
  
By: Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~  
  
DC: I don't own Sailor Moon.. please read and review.  
  
~~  
  
Mamoru glanced around the acrade. Only a few people were playing video games, some looked up towards him with raised eyebrows.  
  
Andrew rapped his fingers against the wooden desktop as Mamoru drew near, "So, you think you can walk in here after 18 years?" he said in a cold voice. Mamoru blinked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked blinking.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Andrew said, his fist shook at his sides. "How could you just walk out of Usagi? Walk out on your son?"  
  
"Son, what son?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Damn right you shouldn't know. You left away before he was even born, but you know what!? He's doing fine without you. He has managed to go to school, do his homework, and support his mother..and you don't even bother to send anything to them once in awhile!" Andrew yelled.  
  
Kakeru had returned through the backdoor, his eyes narrowed as they laid upon Mamoru, "Hello sir, may I help you?" he asked coldly. Andrew glanced over towards him, letting out an angry sigh. "Kakeru, let me deal with this pile of trash.."  
  
"No.. I want to know where he's been for 18 damn years!" Kakeru yelled, people looked up from their games now. Mamoru's eyes narrowed as a small frown appeared on his face. "Answer me you bastard!" Kakeru yelled.  
  
A small growled escaped Mamoru as he sent a fist flying at Kakeru's jaw. Kakeru fell to his hands and knees from the impact, "You show me some respect, SON."  
  
"Like the same respect you showed mom on the day you walked out on her!?" Kakeru yelled, rubbing his lower jaw. He should have kept his mouth shut. Mamoru picked him up by his collar and rammed him up against the wall.  
  
"You show me the same amount of respect you would should a father..cuz that's who I am, damnit." Mamoru hissed.  
  
"You aren't my father.. a father is there for you.. where were you those 18 years huh?.. A father helps raise you.. damnit, you weren't even there.. so, the one I should really call father would have to be Seiya.." Kakeru murmured.  
  
"You have some nerve, kid.." Mamoru said, letting him go. He walked towards the sliding door, Kakeru tried to pounce on him, but Andrew held him back, "Forget it, Kakeru. He means nothing to you.."  
  
~~  
  
It was three o'clock, Kakeru had taken off his green robe. He's part time job was over for today.  
  
The sliding door of the acarde opened, once again. This time, a young teen aged girl, around the same age of Kakeru, with long dark red, almost brown hair, tied back with a red ribbon, and dark brown eyes entered. She wore a pair of black shorts with a long sleeved, buttoned up shirt.  
  
"KK-chan!" she greeted, wrapping her arms around Kakeru. "I'm been sooo bored.. let's go do something!"  
  
Kakeru smiled, "Sakura-chan, I'm kinda tired..how about tomorrow? I have the day off.. I promise to be with you for as long as you like." he added a small wink.  
  
"Aww...alright.." Sakura answered. "Can I atleast walk home with you?" she said giving him a puppy dog face. Kakeru laughed and nodded.  
  
~~  
  
Kakeru and Sakura were standing infront of the apartment door. "Wanna come in?" Kakeru asked. "I'm sure mom's off with Seiya by now.." Sakura nodded in reply.  
  
Slowly, he unlocked the door from the key he had in his pant's pocket. Kakeru opened the door, and allowed Sakura to entere first, which she had done. Kakeru entered after her and flipped on the lights.  
  
"Uhh..want something to drink?..Lemonade?" Kakeru asked walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura reply happily as she glanced through the movies in the living room near the VCR, which was on the small screened tv. "Hmm.." she picked out one of them and poped it into the VCR.  
  
Kakeru came into the living room with two glasses of lemonade. He handed one to Sakura and began to sip at his own. The 18 year old sat down on the couch. Sakura joined and snuggled up against him.  
  
~~  
  
Kakeru had met Sakura about a year ago at school. She had moved from a small city in Japan and was abit lost. They ran into each other in the hall, Kakeru was running late. After he said sorry, but before he could run off, Sakura had asked him where her next class was. They had the same class together, so Kakeru lead her to it.  
  
At lunch, they talked abit and slowly became friends. After a few weeks, Kakeru had asked her out to the movies, then it lead to dinner, and a dance. After a few dates, Kakeru had won Sakura's heart, but Sakura was thinking abit too far into the future. She had been talking about getting married and starting a family. Kakeru just answered the samething everytime. "One of these days.."  
  
~~To Be Continued~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Need You  
  
By: Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Three  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't been updating.. I was in Italy during the summer and hardly got on the internet. Now I'm back in school piled with homework. I didn't have any homework this weekend so I wanted to do abit of writin'... I thought of updating my other Sailor Moon fic, Picses, but I saw that this one has a bit more reviews and has been up awhile.. so here is chapter three.. -bows-  
  
If you have any ideas, send them to me at: ebil_chibi_of_darkness@yahoo.com  
  
--  
  
Two hours later, the ending credits of the movie were finally playing. Sakura, gripping her empty glass, stood up and stretched. Kakeru yawned. It was at leats ten oclock in the evening and Kakeru's gel seemed to have wore off. His black hair was now nearly covering his bright blue eyes. Sakura couldn't help but ruffle it with her hand.  
  
"You look so cute with your hair down, KK-chan. You should keep it like this." Sakura said with a small smile. Kakeru blinked, child-like, giving him an ever cuter expression.  
  
"But..but..but.. it kind of blocks me from seeing your beautiful face, Sakura." Kakeru pouted, causing a slight pink tingle to appear on Sakura's cheeks. "So, I guess you would be wanting a ride home?" Kakeru asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, "That would be nice!"  
  
Kakeru sat up on the sofa. He had been laying down, "Just like me get my keys and we'll be off." Kakeru disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Sakura grabbed Kakeru's empty glass and took both of them to the kitchen. She sat them in the sink and turned around to head to the front door, but her dark brown eyes fell on the fridge. On the fridge were two pictures. One of Usagi, Seiya, and Kakeru, who looked not a day older then five, were spending a day at the park. Kakeru was dressed in a baseball unifrom Seiya had gotten him. Seiya was holding up a baseball and a bat rested against his shoulder. The other picture was of Mamoru and Usagi, back when Usagi was in highschool. This picture confused Sakura abit. Usagi no longered loved Mamoru. So why was his picture on the fridge?  
  
"Sakura, ready?" Came Kakeru voice from the hallway.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura answered, looking at the two pictures one last time before heading towards Kakeru's voice.  
  
--  
  
After Kakeru and Sakura had taken off on Kakeru's black motorcycle with white and blue flames, the door of the apartment was opened once more, this time by Seiya and Usagi. They were both laughing, having come back from a night on the town. Seiya was carrying a huge teddy bear in his arms, while Usagi sat her bag down on the couch.  
  
"So, I guess Kakeru isn't home.. Seeing how the lights were all off." Seiya said, setting the teddy bear on the peach carpeted floor.  
  
"He is probably off with Sakura somewhere." Usagi said. "And I know I don't have to worry about him. He isn't like his 'father.' " She had said father rather harshly.  
  
"I'm a good dad-..Wait.. Nevermind.." Seiya said, now finding out that she had meant Mamoru and not him. "So, do you want me to stay until he gets home to tell him the news or do you want me to leave?"  
  
"You can stay with me as long as you like, Seiya-chan." Usagi answered sweetly. "I think its best to have both of us tell him."  
  
-- To Be Continued--  
  
AN: yes, short... but pretty good for someone who has writer's block, no?  
  
AIM: Mananoki Kaiou  
  
Yahoo Messenger: ebil_chibi_of_darkness or mananoki_the_assassin 


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Need You  
  
By: Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Four  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: Please review after you read...  
  
--  
  
"Good night, Kakeru!" Sakura said, waving, as Kakeru took off up the street on his motorcycle. Kakeru lifted up a hand to single his wave and then brought it back down on the handle. Sakura smiled as she entered the small apartment building.  
  
Kakeru was riding down Main Street, rather slowly, glancing at the shop windows and a few passing people.  
  
"Hey, Kakeru! I'm sure the speed limit is much higher then that." Came a rather husky voice from his side. Kakeru turned his head slightly. It was Haruka on her own bike with Michiru sitting on the back.  
  
"Hey." Kakeru greeted, with a small wave. "What's up? Haven't see you guys are here for a good long while."  
  
"We've been busy." Michiru answered with a smile. "How's Usagi?"  
  
"Mom alright. She's been seeing Seiya abit more now." Kakeru informed.  
  
They would have talked abit more, but the car behind them wouldn't allow it. The driver began to honk his horn. So with one finally wave, Kakeru turned right while Haruka and Michiru went left.  
  
--  
  
After a few minutes, Kakeru was walking down the hallway back to his apartment. He walked through the front door, thinking it would be opened. He had saw Seiya's car parked outside the apartment building.  
  
"Hello?" Kakeru said, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Hey, Kakeru." Came Seiya's voice. "In the kitchen, bud."  
  
Shurgging, Kakeru walked into the kitchen where, sure enough, Seiya and Usagi were sitting at the table. They had been talking ever since they had arrived to find Kakeru out.  
  
"I was dropping off Sakura." Kakeru explained. "We just finished watching a movie in the living room."  
  
Usagi nodded, "It's nice for you to hang out with your girl friend every once in awhile. You are always working, KK. I think you should take a few days off."  
  
Kakeru sat down next to Seiya, "But I'm keeping up my school work, family, and friends.. I don't see why I should. I have a great time at the acrade. I love it there. I get to play all the games I want when there is nothing to be done."  
  
"Just the answer for an..uhh...18 year old." Seiya nodded. "I would have loved to work in an acrade when I was that young. Would have been my dream job if you asked." Seiya cought Usagi's eye and nodded. "Anyways.. KK, we have something we wanted to tell you."  
  
"Really?" Kakery yawned, brushing back his long bangs. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, Kakeru." Usagi said, standing up. "Seiya and I have been going out for a long time already."  
  
"No really?.." Kakeru mumbled. Seiya has been around ever since he was born. I mean, he had called him papa when he was really young, and then dad, and now just plain old Seiya.  
  
"Anyways," Usagi continued. "We have finally decided that we should get married! Isn't it great!?"  
  
A smile had broken over Kakeru's face, he looked over at Seiya, he was smiling too. "Really?" Kakeru brusted out, standing up. "You mean it?" Seiya nodded.  
  
"You bet." Seiya answered.  
  
"Alright!!" Kakeru said, now feeling more awake then ever. "This is going to be great!"  
  
Usagi looked over at Seiya with a small smile. She didn't think Kakeru would be this happy about their news.  
  
"When's the wedding? Who's coming? Where is it? What kind of food?" Kakeru began to ask.  
  
"Hold on there, tiger..." Seiya said, now standing. "We still need to plan everything out. You just leave that up to me and your mother."  
  
"Alright." Kakeru said. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. Good night." He headed down the hall, feeling happier then he had been in days.  
  
--  
  
"Did you hear?" Kakeru said, talking to his fish in his small fish tank on Kakeru's white desk that was piled with school books, notebooks, and pieces of paper. The male betta fish, that had a dark blue body and a fin that was colored a blood red color just continued to swim around the bowl lazily, ignoring the fake coral reef rock and the fake little plant in the bowl with him.  
  
Kakeru was sitting on the black chair on wheels at his desk, watching his fish swim around. He couldn't help it. It had beauitful fins. The way the moved in the water was just breath taking.  
  
Sakura had gotten him the betta fish a few weeks ago, thinking Kakeru needed a friend in his room. Kakeru had named the fish 'Fred.'  
  
Kakeru's room was fairly small. His desk was right across from his bed, which was only three feet away. His bed was neatly made with dark blue sheets. Between his bed and desk was a poster drawn by Michiru. He had gotten it for his 18th birthday it was a picture of him and Sakura enjoying a day at the park.  
  
Where his bed ended, there was a single step. A small wall was built infront of the bed and then there was a space, about two feet, and then the wall contiued. After the step, off to the right side was a white dresser where all his clothes were in. On top of the dresser was a red gameboy advance SP. It was collecting dust. Kakeru couldn't even remember when was the last time he had played it. He didn't even know what game he had anymore.  
  
"I can't wait to move out of here... Then I could work less at the arcade.. Have a bigger room..and maybe a few more fish..." Kakeru said, looking at the betta. "But not another fighting fish. Wouldn't want you to kill each other off now would I?"  
  
--To Be Continued--  
  
AN: Hehe.. I just got a male betta fish yesterday. Yup, he is dark blue and blood red and, yes, his name is Fred. I also got a sucker fish.. His name is Wang Tang Booboo Suckling.. I come up with the most craziest names for my pets.. all but my dog.. Her name is Lucky.. o.O.... I named my little white and orange fish.. Nimo...The rest oare Bruce, Bob, and George.. Can't tell them apart... 


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Need You  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Five  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated and this chapter is a bit short. The next chapter will be longer. Scouts honor! =^.^=  
  
--  
  
A white powder fell onto the streets of Tokyo. Colorful lights surrounded the buildings. Christmas was among them. Snow slowly began to fill the sidewalks. Stores were filled with all sorts of toys for younger children. Many couples were shopping at the malls together. Kakeru was walking alone from work on this peaceful evening.  
  
A yawn escaped him as he walked passed a café. Bright blue orbs glanced inside. He spotted Seiya. Seiya must be with Usagi, but, wait a second. Since when did Usagi have long dark green hair?  
  
It wasn't Usagi at all. It was the senshin of time. It was Setsuna. Being the noisy teen he was, Kakeru drew up his hood of his black, superman sweater and walked in.  
  
Kakeru quickly took the nearest seat and ordered a plain coffee. His eyes narrowed as they lay upon Seiya and Setsuna. When his coffee came, he took a small sip. If everyone was just a bit silent, then he could hear what those two were talking about, but no. Everyone just had to be talking among each other.  
  
Seiya wrapped his arm around Setsuna and rested his head against her shoulder. Kakeru nearly spat out some of his coffee, but blocked it with his sleeve. Calm down. Maybe they were just close friends. Seiya pecked Setsuna on the cheek. Kakeru growled. Friends did not do that. No matter how close they were. He had to tell his mother.  
  
--To Be Continued- 


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Need You  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Six  
  
--  
  
D.C: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
A.N: Guess whose back!! Mwuahahah!!!! :D  
  
--  
  
"Hmm..." Kakeru was watching the white/gray sidewalk as he continued to return to the apartment. The memory of Seiya and Setsuna was fresh in his mind. A frown came to his cold, flushed face. Seiya had been there all his life. He was going to marry his mother. So, why was he with Setsuna?  
  
"Hey, Kakeru!" Came Seiya's voice off to the side. Kakeru glanced over, with his frown. Seiya was sitting alone in his maroon BMW. "Want a ride, son?"  
  
Kakeru's hands turned into fists in his pockets. He didn't have the right to call him 'son.' His lower lip trembled slightly. Why was he feeling this way towards Seiya? It was like he was Mamoru and Kakeru wanted to ram his fist at Seiya's jaw. This was mad. Kakeru needed to calm down.  
  
"Naw, Seiya. I'm cool walking." Kakeru answered quickly.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer, man." Seiya said with a smile. "Come on. I'm heading to your place also."  
  
"How do you know I'm going home, huh?" Kakeru snapped.  
  
Seiya nodded, "I guessed. I'm sorry, son."  
  
There was that word again. Why did Seiya have to call him 'son?' Why did Kakeru have to walk on to Setsuna and Seiya? Why was it him who had to tell his mother? Her heart was already broken by Mamoru. Wait. Maybe he was over reacting. Maybe it was a big misunderstanding. Yeah, a big misunderstanding.  
  
Please, let it be that... A misunderstanding.  
  
Please...  
  
--  
  
Seeing that he had told Seiya that he wasn't heading home, Kakeru was forced to stay out just a bit longer. He wanted to stay out longer then Seiya would be at the apartment. Kakeru didn't think he would be able not to punch Seiya's face. No, it was better for him to stay clear away until his rage decided to greatly cool down.  
  
So the eighteen year old found himself at Sakura's apartment.  
  
"KK-Chan!" Sakura said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here, hon?"  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Kakeru asked back with a frown.  
  
Sakura blinked, "Sure. What's up?"  
  
Kakeru sighed, "Can I spend the night here tonight? I'm kinda upset at my mom's boyfriend. I just need to tell my mom and I'll be fine."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Of course." She stepped aside to allow Kakeru enter. Sakura, at once, gave her boyfriend her bright pink cell phone to use.  
  
Kakeru took it and dialed his home number. After a while, the answering machine picked up. Kakeru sighed as he quickly explained where he was for the night before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Guess she went out with Seiya." Kakeru mumbled with a yawn.  
  
"Kakeru..." Sakura said in a soft voice after picking up an extra pillow and blanket. She setted up a bed on the living room couch. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sleep, alright?" Kakeru answered in a muffled voice as he plotted himself on the couch.  
  
--  
  
Sakura went to her very pink bedroom. A small frown was imprinted on her usually cheerful face. She wanted to know why Kakeru was so upset. This wasn't like him at all. She didn't want to see him this way.  
  
--  
  
Kakeru tossed and turned in his no so peaceful sleep. Many times he pictured Seiya leaving Usagi and for some reason, Kakeru didn't look a day older than seven. Seiya then drove off in his BMW with Setsuna. Kakeru ran up the street, trying to catch them. So man times did he called out 'Daddy, come back!' When he turned around, he saw his mother arm-in-arm with Mamoru. "No!" Kakeru yelled out  
  
The sleeping eighteen year old rolled off the couch, tangled in the dark blue blanket. "No... Mom... Don't do it..." Kakeru mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
--To Be Continued—  
  
AN: Sorry... It's kind of short. 


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Need You  
Sailor Moon  
Angel of Neptune  
Chapter Seven  
--  
D.C: I do not own Sailor Moon  
A.N: Sorry I haven't been updating! I kinda... totally... forgot about this  
story. Oiy. I'm going to try to finish it up really really soon! Please...  
don't hurt me... o.o;  
I'm so excited! I ordered the Sailor Starlights Series on DVD a couple of  
days ago! Yayness!  
--  
It was barely seven in the morning. Kakeru was laying on the sofa, staring  
up towards the ceiling. His eyes were sliding in and out of focus every so  
often. His dream... It seemed so real... What was going to happen between  
Usagi, Seiya, and Mamoru? Would Seiya leave them like Mamoru did all those  
years ago? Did Seiya really love Usagi? Or was that all just a trick? Did  
Seiya's heart belong to Setsuna or to Usagi? A deep sigh escaped him as he  
sat up slowly.  
With the back of his hand, he wiped his damp forehead. His blue eyes darted  
around the room. Sakura wasn't awake yet... Or it didn't seem to be. Kakeru  
stood up and softly walked down the hall, towards his sleeping beauty's  
bedroom. Quietly, he opened the door and snuck inside. The eighteen year  
old young man sat silently down on the edge of the bed and gently shook  
Sakura's shoulder.  
"Kura..." Kakeru whispered softly in a gentle voice. "Hey there..."  
Sakura moaned slightly as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes slowly opened and  
focused in on Kakeru's child-like face, "Morning..." She mumbled. "Isn't it  
kind of early?" She noted.  
Kakeru shrugged, "Yeah, a bit... Thanks for letting me spend the night... I'm  
going to be going now..."  
"Where are you going, KK-chan?" Sakura asked as she sat up.  
"Here and there, really. I don't know... I need to walk around a bit... Shake  
off a feeling I have, really." Kakeru answered.  
Sakura frowned slightly, "Kakeru... Is everything alright?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Kakeru lied as he stood up and walked towards the  
exit of the room. "I'm fine, really. I just... need to clear my head a bit."  
Sakura stared at him for a second or two, "Alright, if you say so. I'll  
call you later, kay?"  
Kakeru nodded as he exited the room.  
--  
Soon enough, Kakeru found himself walking randomly up the street towards  
who knows where to tell the truth. He was just walking and he didn't care  
where. It felt like he was walking away from his problems. It wasn't fair...  
Everyone else didn't have to put up with this, or so it seemed.  
"Why does my family have to be so different?" Kakeru remarked to himself.  
"Everything's so screwed up... and I still need to tell Mom... Before she gets  
hurt..." Kakeru sighed. "But I don't know how..."  
--  
It wouldn't be until two hours later, Kakeru reached his apartment  
building. He began to climb the stairs and walk down hallways. Finally, he  
reached his apartment room. The young man pulled out his set of house keys,  
unlocked the door and entered.  
--  
At the sound of the opening door, Usagi looked up. She was sitting all  
alone at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in hand, "Kakeru?" She  
called out.  
"You got my message, right?" Kakeru asked as he entered the kitchen,  
following his mother's voice.  
Usagi nodded, "Kakeru..."  
"Mom..."  
"We need to talk." They both said at the same time.  
--To Be Continued-- 


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Need You  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: I've been updating everything else... Why not this one too?  
  
I finished watching Starlights yesterday. ^.^ I love that series!  
  
--  
  
"It seems we both need to get a few things off our chest." Usagi mumbled. Kakeru nodded slightly.  
  
"So it appears." Kakeru answered as he sat down across from his mother.  
  
Usagi took a sip from her mug, "You go a head."  
  
Kakeru took in a deep breath, "Yesterday, I saw Seiya... at the café... with Setsuna Meioh. They were acting like-"  
  
Usagi shook her head slightly. "Kakeru, Setsuna and Seiya are just friends, close friends..." She pointed out. "They won't be anything else."  
  
Kakeru felt his heart leap out of his chest, "What?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Mmhmm... You don't need to worry about it."  
  
Kakeru sighed, "Good. I really didn't want to loose Seiya."  
  
"I know how much you love him." Usagi said with a smile. "That's just what you need... A father who is always there for you."  
  
"He is always there." Kakeru corrected. "Now, what did you have to say?"  
  
"It's nothing to be worried about, alright?" Usagi began. "It's just, lately, when Seiya has been coming over, he has noticed that Mamoru has been around the building a lot more."  
  
"Mamoru? What does that bastard want?" Kakeru growled.  
  
"Honey, don't speak like that." Usagi sighed. "He's your-"  
  
"No he's not." Kakeru snapped.  
  
"No matter how much you regret it, Kakeru... You can't change it." Usagi said in a soft spoken voice.  
  
"He has no reason to be hanging around here!" Kakero snarled. "Call the damn cops on me. Have him locked away! Keep him away from me! I don't want him to cause anymore damage! He's caused enough!" By then, Kakeru found himself standing again.  
  
"Kakeru... You're his flesh and blood, dear." Usagi continued in the same tone of voice.  
  
"No!" Kakeru said stubbornly. "Don't you ever tell me that trash!"  
  
"Kakeru..."  
  
"No!"  
  
The eighteen year old, enraged, stormed off to his room, slamming the door, causing Usagi to flinch.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
AN: Writer's block isn't a good friend... It's a fiend... and it's making me want to hold this story over a burning fire.  
  
x.x  
  
-Angel of Neptune 


	9. Chapter 9

I Don't Need You  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: There is always a flame to every fic... Here's the one I got.  
  
The following review has been submitted to: I Don't Need You Chapter: 1  
  
From: somethings added()  
  
nobody needs you. thats why you were the only girl in school without a date to your senior prom.yes, and Dariean, quit hitting on serena she is never going to go out with you. That also goes for michelle, yet another female you will never have a chance with. And auther dear, dont get any ides for these people are A fake, B strange, and C one of them is married. you disquest me.  
  
If anyone can tell me what this load of trash means... I'll be greatful and just continue to laugh and write this fic.  
  
--  
  
Kakeru paced around his room for a moment of two before sitting down on the edge of the bed. His blue orbs stared towards his betta fish who was swimming around peacefully in its tiny tank.  
  
The young man then laid back on the bed and stared towards the ceiling. This eyes were sliding in and out of focus every now and again. It appeared that he was deep in thought.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A Kakeru who was about five years old was running around a grassy field, wearing a baseball glove on one hand. His eyes darted around, looking for the ball that Seiya and thrown just seconds before.  
  
"Aw, come on..." He pouted, as he continued to search.  
  
Finally, the boy found the ball. He picked it up quickly and turned around to face Seiya, "Daddy! I found it!!" He proclaimed.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
'I always considered Seiya to be my father...' Kakeru thought to himself. 'I mean, he was always there when I needed him... and he treated me as if I was his own son...'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Thunder roared outside. A three year old boy ran into his mother's room, huggling his teddy bear close.  
  
"Mommy." He sniffed. "I'm scared... W-Where's Daddy?"  
  
Usagi took her young boy into her arms and tried to relax him. "Hush, little one... Seiya will be here in the morning.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
'Seiya had been there since the beginning... Since before I can remember.' Kakeru pointed out to himself. 'It doesn't matter who's blood came from where... That fucking bastard isn't my father and I'm going to refuse it until proven otherwise... He wasn't there when I was scared... He wasn't there to show me right from wrong. He didn't bother to send me any birthday cards or anything of the sort, but Seiya did all those things... and much more. How care those two even be compaired to each other? It's almost impossible... Sick to think about.'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kakeru had returned through the backdoor, his eyes narrowed as they laid upon Mamoru, "Hello sir, may I help you?" he asked coldly. Andrew glanced over towards him, letting out an angry sigh. "Kakeru, let me deal with this pile of trash.."  
  
"No.. I want to know where he's been for 18 damn years!" Kakeru yelled, people looked up from their games now. Mamoru's eyes narrowed as a small frown appeared on his face. "Answer me you bastard!" Kakeru yelled.  
  
A small growled escaped Mamoru as he sent a fist flying at Kakeru's jaw. Kakeru fell to his hands and knees from the impact, "You show me some respect, SON."  
  
"Like the same respect you showed mom on the day you walked out on her!?" Kakeru yelled, rubbing his lower jaw. He should have kept his mouth shut. Mamoru picked him up by his collar and rammed him up against the wall.  
  
"You show me the same amount of respect you would should a father, cuz that's who I am, damnit." Mamoru hissed.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"You don't deserve anything." Kakeru growled as he sat up. His hands turned to fists on either side of him. "You don't deserve any respect from me, you bastard. You gave us none so why do you want any, eh?" He mumbled.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
A.N: I feel like bashing Mamoru in the next chapter... . You didn't hear it from me, but any ideas? . 


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't Need You  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon. –is getting tired of posting this many times.-  
  
AN: Meep... Trying to talk parents into letting me go to the Anime Expo in California this summer... v.v So far it really isn't working. –mumble mumble-  
  
--  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as the young eighteen year old began to pace back and forth within the walls of his room. He ran his hand through his pitch black hair and brushed it away from his clear blue eyes. His baggy blue jeans rubbed together as he walked and his plain white t-shirt fell just about to his knees. Yeah, when no one was really around, Kakeru let loose and dressed lazily.  
  
The room was blurry to his vision. The young man wasn't wearing his glasses or his contacts. He picked up his pair of thin framed, small lensesed glasses and placed them on. Ah, that was much better. The room was now crisp and clear, very easy to view. In the corner, there were a pile of clothes. Some were dirty and some were not. Yes, he was starting to grow lazy, but, then again, you would to. His final exams were coming up and he did work at the arcade every now and again.  
  
He picked up his comb and pulled back his hair. The bangs that fell over his forehead grew somewhat annoying. This only happened when he didn't spike up his hair. So, in other words, it happened rarely. He parted the bangs evenly and brushed then back to the side. It was a little trick he had learned from Sakura. Now that you mentioned it, Kakeru hardly had any friends to begin with his own age. It was just Sakura. He didn't really care. That's all he needed, really.  
  
Kakeru sat down on the computer chair near his desk and leaned back. Finals... He hated finals. No, he hated tests; any type of test. He would go blank, no matter how hard he studied. So why bother study now? He wanted to give himself a good chance, but what are the odds that he wasn't going to freeze up and go blank? Those odds aren't very good considering that he needed to past these tests to exit high school.  
  
He had gone a week; a week without thinking about Mamoru. If he kept it up, then it would be a personal record. That bastard meant nothing to him. So why waste precious time thinking about someone as worthless as him? He began to tap his pencil against the wooden desktop. This wasn't working. He couldn't think straight. Maybe he needed to step outside? Take a ride on his motorcycle or something like that? Maybe a few rounds at the arcade would do the trick. Yeah, that's what he'll do... Play a few games at the arcade, and feel like a real teenager for once in his life. Why did he have to suffer from Mamoru stupidity? It didn't seem fair; not fair at all.  
  
Kakeru stood up and dragged himself over towards his closet. Alright, time to pick out an outfit. He had to remind himself that some of the items in there were chosen and given to him by Sakura, so he had no reason to freak out about his options or wonder where that t-shirt or those pants came from.  
  
"Err, let's see..." He mumbled to himself as he looked through the many shirts, pants, and a few caps. It took him a while, but he finally decided on a pair of descent looking blue jeans and a short sleeved tight black shirt. Kakeru hardly did work out or anything of that matter, so he didn't really have anything to show off. The eighteen year old chuckled randomly to himself as he pulled on his outfit and then made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Kakeru sleeked back his black hair, a style Sakura really didn't like, but he did enjoy to have Sakura suffer every once in a while, just to get a quick laugh. He paused and looked at himself in the mirror and remembered what Sakura had told him a while ago. She wanted him to grow out his hair slightly, so he could tie it back in a tiny pony tail in the back. She thought it would look cute. Kakeru had a feeling it would cause him to be jumped at school. Nah, he was going to stick with the short hair for a little while more.  
  
"I'm going out." Kakeru shouted as he reached the front door of the apartment.  
  
--  
  
In the end, Kakeru felt like he didn't want to talk his motorcycle out. Walking would be good. He didn't bother to call Sakura either. He just wanted to be alone for now; he wanted to relax. He was hardly a few yards away from the apartment building when he noticed none other than Mamoru a few feet away from him. A frown instantly came to his face. So he was stocking the apartment building. A slight growl escaped his throat. He quickened his pace to catch up with the bastard.  
  
"Mamoru." Kakeru said in a clear voice, to get the man's attention.  
  
He had succeeded. Mamoru turned around. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the boy. He just turned back around and continued to walk.  
  
"Get back here, you bastard!" Kakeru yelled. Fists formed at his sides and began to shake as Mamoru ignored him. Kakeru continued to follow him. The eighteen year old could be so hardheaded at times.  
  
Mamoru waited for the boy to come close enough. He then turned around again and shoved Kakeru into the alleyway, "You got my attention, kid. What do you want?" He snapped.  
  
Kakeru leaned against the wall, well; he was pushed into it, really, "Why are you here?" He quickly asked.  
  
"Why can't I be?" Mamoru shot back.  
  
"You want to harm mom." Kakeru growled.  
  
"Why would I touch that bitch?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"What did you say?" Kakeru snarled.  
  
"You heard him, kid." Mamoru said. "Why would I touch that tramp?"  
  
Kakeru's fists continued to shake, "Don't you dare-"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Mamoru got his 'or what', alright. Kakeru, out of reaction, socked Mamoru in the stomach. He doubled back, surprised that the boy would even throw a punch, but he quickly came around. Mamoru nailed the eighteen year old in the jaw. A few bangs fell from their position as Kakeru tackled Mamoru to the ground.  
  
Kakeru didn't care anymore. He just wanted to hurt Mamoru; he wanted him to be in pain. He didn't care how much he got in return. He had crossed a line. Mamoru flipped the boy off him. Kakeru landed on his back. Mamoru quickly stood up and picked up the boy by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"What are you going to do, Mama's boy, eh?" Mamoru asked. "Going to cry for mommy to come save you?" He rammed Kakeru against the wall. Kakeru head snapped back and hit against the brick wall. "Answer me." Mamoru warned.  
  
Kakeru coughed, "Don't touch her."  
  
Mamoru smirked and chuckled slightly, "Listen... You and Seiya can't be there all the time, boy... and when you're not..." He threw the boy to the side.  
  
Kakeru rammed his head against the edge of the dumpster. He had a slash running across his forehead. Darkness overcame him. He was loosing focus. Everything was fading away...  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
AN: Don't ya hate cliff hangers? 


	11. Chapter 11

I Don't Need You  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Wanted to point out something... Kakeru is eighteen and in his final year of high school. That's why he works at the arcade. :)  
  
--  
  
A numbing pain was running across his forehead. Slowly was he coming a round. He could feel rushing wind passing by. He was moving, but how? Things weren't making sense anymore. What happened? Why does he have a major headache? Why was there pressure being applied on his forehead? His blue orbs slowly began to open.  
  
He couldn't tell what was going on. He looked up to see a blurry image of blond hair and tearful blue eyes. Instantly, Kakeru knew it was his mother.  
  
"Hurry, Seiya." Usagi spoke in a shaky voice. "The wound won't stop bleeding."  
  
Well, that answered his why does he have a major headache question. He must have rammed his head against something. He couldn't remember anything that happened in the last few minutes before he was knocked out. Meaning, his encounter with Mamoru was extremely foggy.  
  
"I'm doing my best, Usagi." Came Seiya's voice.  
  
Kakeru felt a ton of worry lift from his chest from some reason. Maybe it was because he knew his mother was safe with Seiya, but where was Mamoru now? He didn't want to continue thinking about him. Why should he?  
  
The young man passed out once more.  
  
--  
  
Seiya and Usagi were sitting at Kakeru's bedside. They were in one of the many rooms in the hospital. They had learned that Kakeru suffered a heavy blow to the head, no kidding, and their was a fair chance that he couldn't remember the events leading up the major hit. Usagi leaned against Seiya's shoulder. Tears silently falling from her bright blue eyes.  
  
'If Seiya hadn't been there...' Usagi thought to herself and then whimpered. No, she mustn't think about it.  
  
Seiya, luckily, was heading to the apartment and found Kakeru past out in the alley way. He had instantly phoned Usagi and they were quickly on their way to the hospital. His grip around Usagi's shoulder tightened.  
  
"I called Sakura..." Seiya mumbled.  
  
Usagi nodded slightly, adding a sniff.  
  
"She said she would be here as soon as possible." Seiya added.  
  
Usagi only nodded once more as she stared towards her sleeping son. He looked so peaceful, as if he had no care in the world. His forehead was wrapped gently with bandages. Under the bandages were 12 stitches. No doubt, it would leave behind a clearly visible scar when it healed. Why wouldn't it? Every now and then, he would take in a deep breath, or his eyebrows would twitch. According to the doctor, that was a good sign. Rarely, he would yawn also.  
  
"He's going to be alright, Usagi-chan." Seiya whispered softly.  
  
Usagi shifted slightly in her seat, "I wish he would just leave us alone..." She mumbled.  
  
Seiya sighed, "I know... Hey, in a few months, you two will be moving in with me and you won't have to worry about him."  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled slightly, "You know... Kakeru has been accepted to study in America if he wishes. He never showed me the letter. He doesn't want to leave home... Thinks I'll miss him too much..." She paused. "Smart boy..."  
  
"He should go..." Seiya commented. "He's a very smart boy... and he should be going out into the world. I mean, what are the odds of this happening again?"  
  
"I want to talk it over with him, but I don't want to force him to do anything." Usagi answered in a tiny mumble.  
  
"But at the same time, you don't want to loose your son." Seiya murmured.  
  
Usagi sighed and then slightly nodded.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
AN: Eep... Short... Sorry, I've been kind of depressed lately. Too much going on. Head's literally spinning... 


	12. Chapter 12

I Don't Need You  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
--  
  
Sakura quickly stepped off the public bus she had taken to get to the hospital. She was in such a rush. That phone call from Seiya scared her nearly to death. Kakeru was hurt and, she guessed, it was probably all Mamoru's fault. Thinking about Mamoru caused her stomach to turn. Was he such a horrible man to begin with? Her dark brown orbs scanned the area at a fast pace before heading inside at a jog.  
  
--  
  
Usagi and Seiya exited Kakeru's room. Seiya had to talk Usagi into it, of course. She didn't want to leave her son's side, but Seiya insisted that they go out to eat and swore they would come right back when they were done. Still, Usagi didn't want to leave Kakeru all alone. What if Mamoru decided to pay a visit when they were gone?  
  
Sakura ran up towards them, "Usagi-san! Seiya-san! Where's Kakeru? Is he okay?" Her voice rang of worry.  
  
Seiya nodded, "Kakeru's fine. He's just resting."  
  
"Sakura, can you please stay with him?" Usagi asked. "Seiya talked me into going out to eat."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Of course I would."  
  
"We'll bring you back something." Seiya said.  
  
"No, that's alright." Sakura protested.  
  
"But I insisted." Seiya offered.  
  
Sakura just nodded once more and entered the room.  
  
--  
  
Moments later, Sakura was sitting at Kakeru's bedside, watching him inhale and exhale. He looked so peaceful... Always as he did when he was asleep... Just like a little child. She brushed back a few black bangs from his pale face.  
  
"Kakeru-chan..." She mumbled.  
  
"'Kura..." He mumbled softly, causing Sakura to jerk up.  
  
"Kakeru?" Sakura repeated.  
  
Slowly, his bright blue eyes opened, "What happened? Where... Where am I?"  
  
"Kakeru..." She mumbled as tears formed in her eyes anew. "You're alright..." She gently wrapped her arms around him. Kakeru hugged her also.  
  
After a moment or two, Sakura sat back down, "...Seiya found you in the alley way... Bleeding... They had to give you 12 stitches to close up that wound."  
  
"Explains why I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Kakeru mumbled, causing Sakura to smile a bit.  
  
Then it was followed by a long period of silence.  
  
"...Sakura." Kakeru mumbled, breaking that silence. "Will you merry me?"  
  
--To Be Continued—  
  
AN: Mwuahah! Bet you weren't expecting THAT!! :P Fear meh cliffhanger!!! PH34R!!  
  
...Very short... Sorry 'bout that. 


	13. Chapter 13

I Don't Need You  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
---  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
AN: Here's the explanation of my pervious update. (Chapter 12) I was stuck in my room all day because of a cold with nothing better to do. I started typing up the chapter. I ran into a pretty thick wall of writer's block. Whatever you read in the previous chapter is the results of that.  
  
Another thing, you all should be lucky that you are getting' this chapter! –twitch- With every letter I type, I suffer from extreme pain from beyond the deepest pits of hell! –double twitch-  
  
Or maybe not. ; The truth is, I sliced my left hand and it's pretty hard to type because the cuts burn when I move 'em. Anyone with common sense would probably stay away from the keyboard, but being me (the one and only), I want to type another chapter of my ficcy. oo;  
  
---  
  
"W-What?" Sakura stuttered. Did she hear Kakeru correctly?  
  
"I said..." Kakeru was about to repeat. "Will you carry this key?"  
  
Sakura blinked. Yup, just as she figured. She had misunderstood him. However, she didn't know how to feel about that. Relived? Disappointed?  
  
"What key?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kakeru pointed to the counter behind her. Upon it was a set of house keys, "That's my mom's house keys... She forgot them." He mumbled. "I...I... 'Kura, what happened?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Kakeru slowly shook his head, "All I remember was Mamoru-..." He paused. "Mamoru! Sakura! Is my mother alright? Where is she? Seiya! Where's Seiya?"  
  
"KK-chan! Please, calm down. Everything is alright, I promise." Sakura reassured. "Your mother went out with Seiya... For something to eat. I said I would watch you until they got back."  
  
"No! Mamoru! I hate to tell her! I have to warn her!" Kakeru shouted. He wasn't going to calm down, not yet. He had a strange feeling that Usagi wasn't alright, or wasn't going to be. "Please, Sakura! I need to tell her!"  
  
"Kakeru-chan..." Sakura said in a soft tone of voice as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Listen... I need you to calm down... before a doctor or nurse decides to kick me out for disturbing the peace. Usagi's alright... She has Seiya with her, doesn't she? And I'm pretty sure they just went across the street. She didn't want to leave you, KK."  
  
"And I don't want to leave her." Kakeru murmured. "Mamoru's out there... and he wants to hurt her!"  
  
"He's already harmed her once enough." Sakura whispered. "He can't do it again..." She shook her head. "Not again... Not when you are surrounded by those who love you, KK-chan..."  
  
"You don't understand..." Kakeru mumbled. "Mamoru... Mamoru... He still loves her." His voice grew shaky as his blue orbs began to fill with tears. Sakura felt her stomach turn inside out. She had never seen Kakeru act like this before. It broke her heart to see him under so much stress... so much pressure. "He loves her, alright? He loves her! I've seen him stare at his wallet... at those pictures of her and her friends, their wedding picture... my picture."  
  
"Kakeru..." Sakura began.  
  
"He's my father." Kakeru whispered. "Whether I approve of it or not. He wants us back... and he's restoring to violence to do so. I'm afraid for mom... for Seiya. I don't want them to get hurt!"  
  
"Kakeru-chan... Calm down..." Sakura continue at her soft toned voice. "No one's going to hurt anyone... I promise. He can't hurt you again..."  
  
"'Kura..." Kakeru mumbled. "I... But..."  
  
"You're over worked, KK... You juggle too many things around at once. You don't need to be the center of attention anymore. You can quit your job at the arcade... The school year's almost over... You'll be moving in with Seiya for a while... You're going to be okay, KK. This whole thing just has you too worked up, hon."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Kakeru argued as he struggled against Sakura's gentle touch. "He's... He's... a monster..."  
  
---  
  
Sakura and Kakeru sat in that hospital room for what felt like forever. Sakura kept glancing at the clock, praying that Seiya and Usagi would soon re-enter the room. She hated seeing Kakeru like this. He was under so much pressure... and refusing any form of help.  
  
The door finally did open. Usagi was first to enter, following by Seiya.  
  
"Kakeru!" Usagi instantly gasped as she wrapped her arms around her son. "Thank God. You gave us a good scare, honey."  
  
Kakeru didn't say anything. Sakura stood up and strolled over towards the door. Seiya stopped her and held up a white paper bag. She shook her head, "No thanks... I better get going." She mumbled. Seiya's eyes narrowed. There was something wrong... He could feel it.  
  
He waited until Sakura had left the room before turning to Kakeru, "Hey there, buddy. You feeling alright?"  
  
Usagi released her grasp from Kakeru just nodded. A small frown appeared on Usagi face, "KK... what happened?"  
  
--To Be Continued—  
  
AN: 'Why do you keep using Andrew's English name?'  
  
...I honest to God have no clue. oo; Eeep. I'll try to switch over if I decide to write more about him.  
  
Oh, yeah... If you try to contact me through messenger, please state who you are because I tend to freak out if I don't know who the person is. --;  
  
Yeah, still short, I know. I'm trying to figure out what I want to happen next. Sorry this fic is taking so long. As I said before, this is the only fic I'm writing at the top of my head with nothing written down. (And I ain't use to it.) 


	14. Chapter 14

I Don't Need You  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Angel of Neptune  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
--  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Sorry for the lack of update. (It's only going to get worse when high school starts soon.)  
  
--  
  
It had been a week later, Kakeru had finally gotten the stitches remove, leaving a visible scar across his forehead. He quit his job at the arcade since they would be moving in with Seiya soon enough and money really wouldn't be problem anymore. This thought brought a smile to Kakeru's face as he laid upon his bed, staring up towards the ceiling with unfocused bright blue eyes.  
  
The second Sakura appeared in his mind, a frown came to his face. He hadn't heard from her at all the past week. Not even the check up to see how he was doing. He glanced over towards his cell phone. Nope, not a missed call or a message in sight. A tiny sigh escaped him.  
  
He hardly remembered anything about the day Sakura came to visit him in the hospital. What if he said something that gravely effected her?  
  
"Damn it." Kakeru murmured angrily as his door opened. He instantly looked up.  
  
Seiya was standing at the doorway, "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked after hearing the boy's slight cursing.  
  
Kakeru shook his head, "No, I was just wondering why I haven't heard from Sakura lately."  
  
"Well, why don't you call up and check it out?" Seiya pointed out.  
  
Kakeru shrugged, "And say what? 'Hey, Sakura... Did I say something stupid last week that I can't remember that offend you in anyway?' Gee... That would so work. Thanks."  
  
Seiya chuckled to himself slightly, "Why don't start packing? I'm going to take some things over to the house today."  
  
"What's the point of taking them over to the house? I got to get ready for university." Kakeru answered.  
  
"So, you are going." Seiya said as he folded his arms over his chest. "Where in America?"  
  
"Who said I was going to America?" Kakeru asked.  
  
Seiya smirked slightly, "Your mother."  
  
"How did she know?"  
  
"How couldn't she?" Seiya pointed out. "She has her ways, Usagi."  
  
Kakeru shook his head, "No, I'll probably just go to the University of Tokyo and move into a small apartment with Sakura... or something."  
  
"Why? You already got –"  
  
Kakeru shook his head once more, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Seiya sighed and turned around, "Lunch in ten, buddy."  
  
--  
  
Sakura sat at her desk, typing away at her keyboard. She was tempted to write Kakeru an e-mail, or just call him... Just to make sure he was alright, but she felt uneasy about it.  
  
"KK-chan..." She mumbled. "Why did you have to say all that? I mean, you could have gone off talking about piny bunnies pouncing through a field. Anything, but what you said."  
  
She glanced over towards the clock at her desk. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stood up. She was going to go over to Kakeru's apartment. She shouldn't feel this uneasy to talk to the man she deeply loved.  
  
--To Be Continued-  
  
AN: Kinda slow... Sorry... 


	15. Chapter 15

I Don't Need You

Sailor Moon

Angel of Neptune

Chapter Fifteen

--

DC: I do not own Sailor Moon

--

Kakeru sat on the edge of his bed, getting ready to go out to lunch. No doubt, Seiya would take them out to some fast food place as always. This brought a slight smile to his face as he pulled on a pair of black, baggy jeans. He stood bare chest in front of his dresser, looking through his many shirts. After a few moments, he picked a simple, short sleeved, skin tight, black shirt. He frowned to himself in the mirror and then picked up a dark blue zip up jacket from the corner of his bed. He pulled it on and zipped it up at least half way. Kakeru ran his hand through his fallen black hair. A comb instantly came to his hand and a large amount of gel. In a matter of minutes, his hair was in its normally spiked form.

The frown didn't disappear, however. Now with his hair back up, he had nothing to cover the scar on his forehead. He threw the comb down angrily as he walked out of his room. Seiya had waited for him right outside the hallway. Kakeru looked up. Seiya smiled slightly.

"You're under a lot of pressure." He noted.

Kakeru stuffed his hands into the pockets of the jacket, "Worried."

"And you have all the right in the world to be." Seiya nodded. "I don't blame you."

"The sooner we get out of here, the better." Kakeru mumbled. "Maybe I can actually feel safe at your place or something."

"You won't have to worry about that when you guys move in." Seiya reassured. "Now, come on. We're going to McDonalds. You want a kid's meal, right?"

Kakeru raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Riiight."

--

"Are you sure you're alright, Kakeru?" Usagi asked. She was sitting across the booth from Kakeru, staring right at him as Seiya stood in line, ready to order. Kakeru had his arms folded on the table with his head resting upon it. He sighed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." Kakeru answered. "What about you?"

"Under stress, I guess, but then again, who isn't? The wedding is close and we're moving so soon." Usagi replied. "But other than that, everything is fine, I guess. What about Sakura?"

"...I haven't heard from her in a while..." Kakeru mumbled. "The last I've heard was when I was released from the hospital. She hasn't called or anything... Did I say something stupid that I didn't remember?"

"Just call her, KK-chan. Who's it going to hurt?" Usagi pointed out.

"Yeah, but, I mean... What if... never mind." Kakeru stuttered.

By this time, Seiya had came around with a tray of paper bags, "Alright... Two Big Macs and one kid's meal."

"..." Kakeru slowly shook his head.

--

Sakura stood outside Kakeru's apartment. She had knocked on the door at least three times before. She shook her head and sighed. She was finally convinced that no one was home. She turned around and headed out.

--

Seiya had his arm wrapped around Usagi, standing outside the McDonalds building. Usagi smiled slightly, "Are you sure you don't want to come along, Kakeru?" She asked.

Kakeru shook his head, "You guys go enjoy the movie. I'm going to go head over to the park."

"If you want to, kid." Seiya shrugged. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

--

Kakeru stuffed his hands into his pockets as he continued down the path, deeper into the park. He really had no where to go. He just wanted to be... out. He sighed to himself as he came to a stop and sat down on the wooden, dark green park bench. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Kakeru was tempted to quickly stand up, but he just turned around with a smile. He could recognize her touch anywhere.

"Sakura." He mumbled.

Sakura returned his smile as she sat down next to him, "KK-chan... Is everything alright? Are you feeling okay?"

Kakeru shrugged, "Yeah, everything's fine."

She ran a finger over Kakeru's scar and then frowned slightly, "If you say so. I just wanted to make sure. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know. I'm sorry." Kakeru mumbled, "I should have called or something... and I was going to later on tonight."

"I tried going over your place, but no one was there." Sakura informed.

Kakeru nodded, "Seiya decided to take us to lunch."

"Oh..." Sakura murmured.

Their little conversation was followed by an uncomfortable long period of silence, until Sakura broke it.

"You know, Kakeru, we are going to be graduating soon..." Sakura brought up.

"Yeah, I guess... Just, what? A few weeks? Got finals to worry about, right?" Kakeru asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah... And you have to move out and such. You're going to America, aren't you?"

Kakeru shook his head, "No. I've decided to stay here and attend Tokyo University with you. I'm looking in on getting my own apartment and everything."

"What? Why? You were looking forward to going to America and everything!" Sakura pointed out.

"I know, but things came up. I'm going to have to wait." Kakeru answered and took a deep breath. "Sakura, I'm going to head home, alright?... I'm... kinda tired... and-"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

--To Be Continued--


	16. Chapter 16

**I Don't Need You**

**Sailor Moon**

**Angel of Neptune**

**Chapter 16**

**DC:** I do not own Sailor Moon

**AN: **I am really sorry for not updating in like over a month basically. I started high school four weeks ago and everything is chaos and so not fun.

Kakeru slowly walked down the street, staring down towards the ground. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want to study aboard in America because that meant leaving Mom and Sakura behind. He didn't want to do that. They both meant something important to him. He didn't enjoy the fact of leaving his mother behind when Mamoru was out there, even if Seiya would always be with her. He just did not like it. A sigh escaped his lips as he came to a stop at a street corner. He waited until it flashed green, allowing him to cross the not so busy street.

He wanted to study in New York City; to become a computer engineer. That's what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to leave Sakura back here in Tokyo. There was no way he could pay for another ticket and Sakura probably didn't want to study there anyways.

He brushed back his falling bangs as he came to the apartment building, still slightly confused. He shook his head slightly. He would think about this all later. Right now, he wanted to get to bed.

Kakeru entered the empty apartment. _So they are still out._ The eighteen year old yawned as he stretched out, kicking off his tennis shoes. It was still pretty early, but he didn't care. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside. He then removed his t-shirt to reveal his bare chest. He dragged his pants off, leaving him in his plain white boxers as he walked towards the shower.

The water caused his hair to fall limp from his strong gel hold. He ran his hands through it, causing it to stick up in random directions. This caused him some amusement Just for the heck of it, he pulled strands of black hair into two devil horns and started making roaring noises. It had been a while since he just goofed off. It was about time that he did.

He shook his head as he smiled lightly. Kakeru stepped out of the shower and towel dried his hair. He then dragged himself to his room where he turned on his stereo. Dir en Grey's 'Kasumi' began to play instantly.

_You were crying with a apple candy in one hand...walking into the twilight._

"_Where's Mommy?" Your eyes shape of the moon burn inside my head and I hold you._

_It's august, when the insects start to cry at the sensu shop at Gion Hill._

_The happy month of May that this child is looking forward to will not come._

_Paper balloons fly high in the sky._

_There, the tears overflow with the memories of the red candy ball melts as it meets together until it's gone._

_I wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning by the sound of a small cry._

_I put the child to sleep by reading the child's favourite book. Goodbye._

_Paper balloons fly high in the sky._

_There the tears overflow with the memories of the red candy ball as it melts away until it's gone._

_How many more years will it take for the tears to be all gone? The sun sets, underneath the burial is the truth and....._

_13 o'clock in the afternoon, not a single sound of the wind can be heard. Her body, still to this day lie very quiet, underneath the tatami._

Kakeru sang along lamely to the Japanese lyrics. Sakura had introduce him to Dir en Grey not too long ago. He quickly had taken a liking to the group, even if their lyrics got out of line once in a while.

He pulled on his pjs and laid back in bed as he started to sing along with the next song, 'R to the Core'

_You're the one that's stupid. You're a pig; acting all honest but you hide your true self._

_Can't hear anything, can't feel anything. This is a place of contradiction._

_My heart screamed out, you make fun of me like you make fun of my deaf left ear._

_I know everyone isn't like that, but I can't accept everything. So I still, even now scream out in a hoarse voice to all you rotten people..._

_There is an answer, so writhe in agony and let your will to live come out._

_Everyone's the same once they sin._

Kakeru sang along to the music for some time. He stopped once he heard someone trying to come in through the front door. He raised his eyebrows slightly. Someone was literally trying to break through the door. It couldn't have been Usagi or Seiya. They had the key and if they didn't, they knew that the extra was located under the doormat. He slowly stood up from bed and carefully made his way towards the front door.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: **I know you all demand longer chapters, I'm sorry.

AoN


	17. Chapter 17

I Don't Need You

Sailor Moon

Angel of Neptune

Chapter 17

&&&&

DC: I do not own Sailor Moon

&&&&

_In the season, the month of April, the song written on the sand vanishes._

_At the bottom, it is a dark and an endless tomorrow. To meet, to say goodbye under the blue sky._

_The end of summer, I met the sea. What is love if it just drifts away and it's gone?_

_What did I pray to the sun that I know I can't reach, and turn it to ashes?_

_I can't seem to end it, so again_

_I pick up the pieces of you that disappeared in the sand._

_He sings the song written on the sand with his head down,_

_keeping his voice down, and underneath it..._

_The tears from the sky hit me. Everyone looks so happy. You are not here by me on my left side._

_The breeze is in blur from last year._

_I met you in early autumn._

_The weight of sadness more than the weight of pain._

_Flowers blooms and flowers fall, but a flower is as it is a flower..._

_But also wish to change by tomorrow. The spring when I looked for you the sand of the sea disappears._

His stereo was still softly playing the lyrics. Kakeru slowly came to the door and looked through peak hole. Sure enough, it was Mamoru, just as he expected. He bit down on his lip as he reached for the portable phone. There was no way in hell he was going to open the door. By the sound of things, Mamoru was on his way to bringing down the door.

Kakeru dialed Usagi's cell phone number as quickly and steadily as possible.

&&&&

Usagi quickly hung up and turned to Seiya, "Turn around, now."

Seiya glanced over towards her, "What's up?" He asked as he turned the car around.

"Mamoru's trying to break into the apartment." Usagi quickly informed.

"Don't just sit there! Call the cops!" Seiya barked.

"Kakeru already did!" Usagi remarked.

&&&&

The door's hinges flew off. Kakeru bit down on his lip even more now. He ran into his room, grabbed his cell phone and placed it in his pocket. He pulled open the window and carefully crawled out. This was like suicide. Their apartment was on the fifth story. He took in quickly deep breaths. Where the hell was the fire escape!?

He could continue to hear his stereo play.

_Even blood that pours down from the slash wound to the chest needs a reason right?_

_Don't Humans feel at ease by hurting other people? _

_Why do you look so disgusted?_

_Deep inside, you deceive yourself with things you don't know, right? _

_Will we ever understand each other? Is it you not wanting to? _

_This is the garden of suicide. Are you having fun? _

_Will my dream come true at that garden? _

_You don't have a reason to live in front of you? _

_In front of you is a box garden full of all of you people's lies and deceits._

Shit. He left it on. Damn. Mamoru would no doubt hear it. He couldn't help thinking that this was it. Maybe he was over reacting. Maybe he wasn't. He didn't know. He didn't know what kind of person Mamoru was. He didn't know what Mamoru could do to him. All he knew was that Mamoru was his mother's ex-boyfriend; his father and he was pretty upset over something.

He looked down below. It was one sure of a hell way down. He couldn't jump off. He would surely die. That or break every single bone in his body. He didn't know what he was going to do. He was just hoping that Seiya, Usagi, or the police would be there soon. Anyone.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Don't Need You**

**Sailor Moon**

**Angel of Neptune**

**Chapter 18**

**&&&**

**DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**AN: It took a while to figure out what I wanted to happen next. Yeah, I'm a little slow on the updating. Sorry. Everything is just... nuts at the moment. I'm struggling to meet my deadline for Journalism, I have basketball practice Monday – Friday, and I have club meetings. Guh.**

**&&&**

Kakeru continued to hang their doubtfully, biting down on his lip until blood appeared. His heart was racing within his chest. He didn't want to die. No, not now. There was still so much he wanted to do. Hey, wait... Was he just over reacting a tiny bit? He laughed at his own question. No, this couldn't be over reacting. This had to be under reacting. He was hanging from the fifth story with no fire escape insight what so ever. If he did or didn't let go, it was bad news either way. So much for thinking about the brighter side of things. Sakura! Oh man, he wanted to talk to her so badly! Just to make sure that he knew that he did love her very much. Things were not working towards his favor at the moment. Just great.

He felt his fingers grow sweaty. Shit. His grip was now failing him too. This really wasn't his day at all. 'God damn.' He thought to himself bitterly. 'Shit. Shit. Shit! Why does everything have to happen when I'm alone?' He questioned as the sounds of alarms came to his ears. Hey, things were starting to look up. The police were on their way and the fire department. Of course, it did look a bit odd. He was hanging from the fifth story out the window. Someone must have seen him from below and thought that he was trying to commit suicide. They also might have called the police also. 'Yes!' He remarked with a slight smile.

That's when he heard his stereo turn off. He paused. He stopped his breathing. He didn't want to take a breath. He knew that it would be shaky and loud. Then Mamoru would hear it and he was, for sure, going to be a goner. He swallowed lightly, now biting down on his tongue. He heard the ruffle of his shaggy carpet and the movement of things on his desk. He also heard a picture frame being placed down on the desk. 'Keep your hands off my stuff, bastard.' He mentally growled to himself as the fire truck pulled over.

**&&&**

Three different firemen climbed down from the fire truck. One held onto a megaphone in his hand tightly. He brought it to his lips as the police car pulled up. The police offered threw the door open and dashed into the apartment building.

"Young man, I know what is going through your head. I want you to know you are not alone." The fireman spoke into the megaphone. "My name is Yoko-san. I am going to help you through this. We'll get through this together."

**&&&**

Kakeru rolled his eyes. This was stupid. Now the people below thought he was a nut. Great. Just great. Now half the people on the block will always be reminded of him as the crazy young man who tried to jump off a building to end his 'pathetic young life.' "Just bring the fucking ladder up here." He mumbled to himself.

**&&&**

Mamoru's eyes glance around the room that belonged to his so-called son. He held onto a handful of papers; school papers. It was great to know that son was a hard worker. Clearly something he had to have gotten from his father, Usagi has always been a major airhead. She couldn't concentrate on a single subject a minute. Heck, the girl couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time, in fact. A smirk curved onto his lips at the thought of that. Usagi. He wanted her back, now more than ever. Seiya didn't deserve her. No, she was his princess. No one else's. No one was going to take her away from him and he was going to make sure of it. The smirk dangerously grew as he reached into his coat pocket. His hand wrapped around the handle of a hand gun. The moment Seiya walked through that door, he was a dead man... and then he would have Usagi to himself again. And Kakeru.

Kakeru. No. He was indeed his son, but he was raised by Seiya. He frowned lightly. No, he didn't want Kakeru around either, just Usagi. That's all he wanted and that's all he'll ever need to be truly happy. Kakeru would have to go also.

**&&&**

Yoko climbed into the cherry picker of the fire truck, "Just hang on there, son. I'll be there soon." He said through the megaphone once more as the cherry picker was lifted into the air and headed towards the eighteen year old who was just hanging there.

Kakeru frowned. He was not enjoying this at all, but then again, it had to be better than being attacked by his 'father.' He watched the cherry picker stop to the side of him. Yoko wrapped his arms around Kakeru's waist and pulled him.

"See? Are you happy you didn't jump?" Yoko asked, smiling brightly.

"I wasn't planning to." Kakeru murmured and then cleared his throat. "A man broke into the house. I had no other way of escaping. I thought the fire escaped was near the window, but I was wrong."

"Denial." Yoko sighed. "Don't worry, you'll be alright, son."

**&&&**

The police reached the fifth story after a few moments. He noticed that the door was open to the apartment he was ordered to enter. Made sense, someone did indeed break into the place after all. He carefully entered, slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb whatever it was that was going on around here. His hand withdrew his hand gun from the hostler it was strapped to. Lightly, he could hear the ruffling of paper. He followed it to the source; towards the bedroom. He kicked open the door and aimed his gun instead.

"Alright! Freeze!" He demanded.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Don't Need You**

**Sailor Moon**

**Angel of Neptune**

**Chapter 19**

**&&&**

DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**AN: Well, it has been fun. I'm sorry to say that this is very well the last chapter to this fan fic. I hope all of you had enjoyed it from beginning to end. Please take a look at my other fan fics as well. – AoN**

**&&&**

"Alright! Freeze!" The police man demanded, cocking his loaded gun, aiming for Mamoru's back. "Drop the gun and put your hands in the air!" He barked his order and waited for Mamoru to comply.

Mamoru, indeed, dropped the gun to the floor. Yes, he wanted Usagi back, but he wasn't going to die because of her. No, he wasn't that much in denial. He could always find another blond slut from the street. He lifted his hands into the air and slowly turned around to face the officer.

**&&&**

Kakeru stood across the street, watching as the many police men went in and out of the apartment building which had gone down into lock down. No residents could either go in or out. They were informed that there was a mad man in there armed and dangerous. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Why had Mamoru returned? What did he want? What was his intention?

"Kakeru-chan!" Sakura yelled. The girl was running down the street, heading directly towards him. Kakeru looked up as his name was being called. A look of relief took over his face, as it did on Sakura's.

Tears were streaming from her brown eyes, "You're alright." She mumbled, wiping her eyes. "I thought you… You know, you were on the news and everything. Kakeru, why would you try to commit suicide like that?"

"Eh?" Kakeru instantly answered. "Suicide? No, Sakura! Not you too! Mamoru got into the house! I thought the fire escaped was near my window! I wouldn't commit suicide! Come on, you know me better then that!"

"I know, but it was still scary…" Sakura whimpered, resting her head on Kakeru's shoulder who wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

**&&&**

"Chiba Mamoru, you are under arrest for the act of breaking and entering; not to mention assault on a young man." The police officer stated as he cuffed Mamoru and pushed him into the back of the police car.

By this time Seiya and Usagi had returned to the apartment building, standing at Kakeru's side across the street. Usagi kept asking over and over again if he was alright. She finally stopped after Seiya stepped in for Kakeru who had gotten tired of answering her questions anyways. Seiya placed his hand on Kakeru's shoulder.

"He won't be able to bother any of us for a pretty long time, I figure." Seiya remarked with a smirk. "With that in mind, we can all live peacefully, right?"

Kakeru nodded slightly, "Right."

**&&&**

A couple of months later, in the middle of July, Seiya and Usagi finally wed. This lead to them moving out of the apartment and into a fairly decent house. Kakeru had made the choice to study at Tokyo University with Sakura instead of studying aboard in New York City. There would be other opportunities to visit America, he figured, but right now, he just wanted to finally enjoy a life he had wanted his whole life.

That was to live peacefully with his family without the worry of some psycho manic trying to rip them apart. He didn't want to worry about a part time job anymore, nor did he have to. He could finally spend more time with Sakura and, not to mention, his mother and step-father.

Things were starting to look up. He learned that there was always light shining in the darkest of places. It was a lesson well earned considering all the tough times he had been put through. It was like a wild roller coaster ride.

And Kakeru was happy that that ride was finally over.

**End**


End file.
